1. Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for improving device discovery.
2. Background
The release of mobile and table-optimized operating systems (OSs) has increased the availability and popularity of applications (“apps”). Unlike traditional personal computer (PC, such as Windows® or Mac®-based) operating systems and programs, they are characterized by a pared down, streamlined user interface (UI) that responds to touch gestures. However the new app environment introduces additional limitations that must be overcome to give users an enjoyable experience.
For example, Microsoft® provides a print subsystem for its Windows® Store apps similar to what was offered for earlier legacy apps. However, due to new restrictions it is not possible to access all device functionality using the new subsystem. Furthermore, in some iterations or releases, there is no support for scanning. Thus there is a need for development of print and/or scan applications that bypass the conventional print path and implement their own scan functionality without relying on drivers or any print subsystem components. Since these apps are not using, for example, the Windows 8 (“Win8”) print subsystem it is not necessary for users to first install the printer to the Windows Devices & Printers folder. Instead, the app will discover the network-connected device and use it directly.